


emperor  of Xerxes

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Ed Elric has a harem (full metal aclmist), F/F, F/M, Harems, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Torture, Vaginal Sex, World Domination, Xerxes revaied, emperor Ed Elric, new Homunculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Ed deicseds to revive his homeland and take over the world, join Ed and his new Homunculus as they take the world over bring peace to the world end old scars with his peace.Ed harem ed x winry ed xriza ed x lanfan  ed x Maria Ross red x Juila Crchton ed x Rebecca Catlina
Relationships: Edward Elric/Julia Crichton, Edward Elric/Lan Fan, Edward Elric/Maria Ross, Edward Elric/Rebecca Catalina, Edward Elric/Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Olivier Mira Armstrong/Edward Elric
Kudos: 2





	emperor  of Xerxes

Chapter1  
The revival of Xerxes  
Authors note i dont own fma it belongs to its owner this is a request from Heroic Alliance cheack out his work.

In a destroyed city that nothing but rubble and dust , in the middle is a cloaked figure standing and looking at the scene “uh its ashme this place was destroyed 400 years ago”.

Says a voice of the fingrue then the cloaked person claps their hands, and touches the ground.

Rebulds the place, some Ishvalan refugees “thank you sir” says an old Ishvalan, old lady with gray hair yellow eyes with tan skin wearing gray clothes vest .

Cloak person says”you welcome to stay here Elder Shan” then person leaves to set their plans into motion, in Resembool is a women with long blond hair in a pony tail long infrunt of her face.

She has blue eyes femnimne body wearing looped earrings with her mancaic jump suit down she wearing her black tubetop revealing her middiffrnt .

She smiling while making Automail , a man of 4’11 walks in with a red jacket and black shirt underneath with black pants”weclome home Ed”.

She smiles as she walks over and kiss his lips he kiss back “i got a surprise for you Winry “, Ed says.

He takes her up stares to their small room and one bed he pulls out a blood red stone walks towrds his wife to be she truns around when he press the Philosopher's Stone into Wirny’s belly.

Thoue it went beyound her body and into her soul, a burning pain then hit her body she held her stomach as blood red marks apper on her face arms and legs.

Her legs buckel she falls on her hands and leg’s breathing hard has the pain conuintes going throue her , then it stops her body then warms up.

Winry began to blush , and brtheath hevey “E E Ed screw me i need you big dick” , Ed smirks pushs Winry on the bed.

He smiles she smiles , he kiss her she kiss back passion hit them both they havent he then took Winry black tub top off with her pants she wearing lacsed underwear.

She took Ed’s jacket shirt and pants off both in their underwear, he kiss her neck she moans, as her nipples and clict gets hard .

He kiss her breasts she maoans, and rubs her left breast Winry’s back armchs in the bed”more Ed!”.

She rubs his dick he moans as hit gets huge he then claps his hands make its 10 inces long and huge, he then rams it in Winry’s Pussy she moans a huge moan .

“This great Ed you dick is Huge!” he slides out and then back in and out, both moan in unison as thire thire cum rises .

“I want childen from you!”Ed roars in a domante tone as he came 7 times in her, she maons and then pass out from Ed .

He pulls out “rest my sin of Lust” , he says as he gets a shower then cooks dinner he smirks at the currpotion of his little lust he knows she will obey be loyal to him no matter what.

He then remember his apprentices he gets done with dinner, puts on the tabel and Winry comes down nude and sets down eats with him.

Then he finshs begins to go to central , to a small safe house wich was blue on the outside with white window panes small chimney.

Ed walks in the room inside blue as well on the rocking chair is a 17 yearlold girl with tan skin red eyes white hair in pigtails “i made my move ready to move Maire?” asks Ed.

She truns around and bows “oh yes Master Ed” she says as she bows at her teacher, he smirks she then press her hands on the floor and transports herself Ed and Winry to the mansion of Xerxes.

Winry blush and covers herself with his hands and arms noticing were shes at “were i am i Ed!?” she asks he smirks and Maire looks Winry up and down .

“Oh Master you got a hotty” says Maire , Ed then chuckles and says”yes i do shes the queen of Xerxes and the new Führer of Amestris soon we getride of my ex boss”.

Maire smirks and says “yes death to thoue dirty dogs of the State!” she yells with vengeful tone for the past marricars of her people .

“Night Master “ says Maire went to her bedroom, Ed took Winry to the master bedchamber it is huge king sized bed with polls and a tent like roof , he smiles she smiles gos to sleep.

In a small town somewhere in Amestris is a girl with red hair in a bob, wearing khaki top and bottoms with khaki shoes wearing a white t shirt under her jacket she as amber eyes.

“Ah teacher really you not coming tonight?’ asks a 16 year old girl her name is Armony Eiselsteian from the great Eiselsteian family.

Armony the second born of the family she setting under a tree, she getting up then hear a women scream “stop no!” Armony runs to the yelling sees a guy with a mohawk .

Black pants black t shirt on top a girl with light blue hair and yellow eyes like a cat , she struggling under him he pulls his pants down show his big dick.

The women eyes as fear in them big with fear of a cornered cat , Armony made a tranmuations circle and put her hands on the ground beside the guy a flower pops up.

Women holds her breath a purple flower comes out and spreads a tocxison the man is paralized, he falls off the women.

The women rolls over gets up “thanks Miss the name is Alex and my alchemist name is The Rain Alchemist “ Alex wearing a red tube top with a white skirt, she smiles at Armony.

Armony takes her to her house”my alchemist name is the Growth Alchemist oh my teacher will be here tomorrow what brings you to Amestris ?”.

Alex smiles says “peace treatry for us but i am not sure about it since they started a war”, they went to a mideum sized house with valiina coloring they both went upstairs.

Both share Armony bed, dawn came and Armony and Alex went back to the tree were Armony waited on Ed.

Ed is their smiling “good morning my apprentice whos you friend?” Armony smiles, “this is myfriend Alex known as the Rain Acoumist from Aerugo”.

Ed then claps his hands telports the three to the thorne room were Winry and Maire are at Wirny wearing a long white dress , “this is my queen Winy Elric “ says Ed.

“Oh my name is The Dragon” Winry food is handed to them they eat at a table its huge made out of stone, they eat , Alex and Marie look at Ed.

“So want me to Join?” asks Alex as she looks at the place, Ed shakes his head yes Alex looks uncomfortable at the invite .

But knew the prince was doing some screwed up stuff to her country she grits her teeth yelles ,”shit!” Winry looks at her.

She says”well we give you time to thank Alex” Alex shakes her head yes, night fell Winry is telported by Maire,

At the Fuhere mansion is a man with black hair and eyes wearing a robe beside hin in a chair is a women of in her late 20s or early 30s she has blonde hair in a ponytail and brown eyes.

She kiss Roy he kiss her” you working hard honny take a break i see you in the morning”, Roy then goses to bed.

End of chapter 1 of the empior of Xerxes pless read review and follow and i hope you like this fic .


End file.
